Eden
|episode start = Episode 26 |episode end = Episode 38 |length = 1:30 (TV Version); 5:18 (Full Version) |release = November 27, 2013 |prev = The Bravery |next = With You / With Me}} Eden (エデン, Eden) is the third ending song of the anime, which is sung by the band . Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly. Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 誰かが涙を流さずとも　僕らがやさしくなれていたら 誰かを悪者にしなくても　僕らはヒーローになれたかな 魔法使いの男の子は　もう魔法などなくても あの子を笑顔にすると決めたんだってさ 僕らが生まれた　この世界にきっと背負うものなどない 抱きしめるものばかりなのだから 僕とあなたが　蝶々結びのように やわらかく　絡み合い　いつかほどけたとしても 空というものは　羽たくものではなく 見上げるものだと　潔く　諦められたらいいなぁ 手を取り合って　歩いていけたらいいなぁ |-| Rōmaji= Dareka ga namida wo nagasazutomo bokura ga yasashiku narete itara Dareka wo warumono ni shinakutemo bokura wa hiirō ni nareta kana Mahōtsukai no otokonoko wa mō mahō nado nakutemo Ano ko wo egao ni suru to kimeta n datte sa Bokura ga umareta kono sekai ni kitto seou mono nado nai Dakishimeru mono bakari na no dakara Boku to anata ga chōchō musubi no yōni Yawarakaku karamiai itsuka hodoketa toshitemo Sora to iu mono wa habataku mono de wa naku Miageru mono da to isaki yoku akirameraretara ii nā Te wo toriatte aruiteiketara ii nā |-| English= If we could become gentle without making anyone cry I wonder if we could become heroes without making anyone the villain That magician boy has no longer magic I've decided to make that boy smile I'm sure we weren't born in this world to be burdened by things but to hold them tightly We're like a butterfly loop Gently tied together, even we are torn apart someday The sky isn't a place to flap your wings but something to gaze upon. It'll be nice if we could accept it wholeheartedly It'll be nice if we could walk holding handsRōmaji, kanji and English translation by Mellnoct Full Version Kanji= 背を向け合えば 互いは翼になる けれどもう 僕らには 飛び立つ場所などない 誰かが涙を流さずとも 僕らが優しくなれていたら 誰かを悪者にしなくても 僕らはヒーローになれたかな 魔法使いの女の子が 魔法の杖を捨ててでも 握りしめたかった温もりがあるように 僕らが生まれた この世界にきっと 背負うものなどない 抱きしめるものばかりなのだから 僕とあなたが 蝶々結びのように やわらかく 絡み合い いつかほどけたとしても 空というものは 羽ばたくものではなく 見上げるものだと 潔く 諦められたらいいな 手を取りあって 歩いていけたらいいな 大事なものを失ったのか 失ったものが大事なのか はてなを自分に突きつけても 僕らは素直でいられるかな 魔法使いの男の子は もう魔法などなくても あの子を笑顔にすると決めたんだってさ 大好きな人が笑っててくれたら 太陽が鳴り止んでも 次の朝を待てるから怖くなかった 雨の降る日に 傘を開くようにね 晴れ渡る空の日は 心を開いていよう そして二人で まぁるい笑い声を シャボン玉のように 一つずつ 浮かべていけたらいいなぁ 幼い頃 パパとママがいて 僕にもあなたにも 帰る場所があった 魔法があってもなくても お金があってもなくても 愛と呼べる懐かしい匂いがあって 何でもない朝 本当はそこに 大切な何もかもがあったこと 今ならわかる あなたも? いま 背を向け合えば 互いは翼になる けれどもう 僕らには 飛び立つ場所などない あなたに出逢って 長い旅は終わった もう遠くなんかない ここでただ あなたを抱きしめていよう もっと強く あなたを抱きしめていよう |-| Rōmaji= Se wo muke aeba tagai wa tsubasa ni naru Keredo mou bokura ni wa tobitatsu basho nado nai Dareka ga namida wo nagasazu tomo bokura ga yasashiku narete itara Dareka o warumono ni shinakute mo bokura wa hiirō ni nareta kana Mahou tsukai no onnanoko ga mahou no tsue wo sutete demo Nigiri shimetakatta nukumori ga aru you ni Bokura ga umareta kono sekai ni kitto seou mono nado nai Dakishimeru mono bakari na no dakara Boku to anata ga chouchou musubi no you ni Yawarakaku karamiai itsuka hodoketa to shitemo Sora to iu mono wa habataku mono dewa naku Miageru mono da to isagiyoku akirameraretara ii naa Te o toriatte aruite iketara ii naa Daiji na mono o ushinatta no ka ushinatta mono ga daijina no ka Hatena wo jibun ni tsukitsukete mo bokura wa sunao de irareru ka na Mahou tsukai no otokonoko wa mou mahou nado nakute mo Ano ko o egao ni suru to kimetan datte sa Daisuki na hito ga warattete kuretara Taiyou ga nari yan demo tsugi no asa o materu kara kowaku nakatta Ame no furu hi ni kasa o hiraku you ni ne Hare wataru sora no hi wa kokoro hiraite iyou Soshite futari de maarui warai goe o Shabondama no you ni hitotsu zutsu ukabete iketara ii naa Osanai koro papa to mama ga ite Boku ni mo anata ni mo kaeru basho ga atta Mahou ga atte mo nakute mo Okane ga atte mo nakute mo Ai to yoberu natsukashii nioi ga atte Nandemo nai asa hontou wa soko ni Taisetsu na nani mo kamo ga atta koto ima nara wakaru Anata mo? Ima se wo muke aeba tagai wa tsubasa ni naru Keredo mou bokura ni wa tobitatsu basho nado nai Anata ni deatte nagai tabi wa owatta Mou tooku nanka nai koko de tada anata o dakishimete iyou Motto tsuyoku anata o dakishimete iyou |-| English= If we stand back to back, we form wings But we no longer have a place to fly to If we could become gentle without making anyone cry I wonder if we could become heroes without making anyone the villain Even though the magi girl threw away her magic wand She wanted to held it tightly like it had warmth I'm sure we weren't born in this world to be burdened by things but to hold them tightly We're like a butterfly loop Gently tied together, even we are torn apart someday The sky isn't a place to flap your wings but something to gaze upon. It'll be nice if we could accept it wholeheartedly It'll be nice if we could walk holding hands Did you lose your important thing? What you lost was it something important? Even if we strike ourselves with questions, I wonder if we can answer them honestly That magi boy has no longer magic I've decided to make that boy smile If the person I like laughs for me even if the sun stops roaring, I won't be afraid because I'll wait for the next morning Like when you open an umbrella on rainy days your heart opens on days with clear spreading skies And there's the two of us, with our laughter floating in the air like soap bubbles, it'll be nice if it went on like that When we were little mom and dad where there You and me had a place to return Regardless if there was magic or not Regardless if there was money or not There was a nostalgic smell we call love They were normal mornings, but in there actually lied all the important things, I now know that You too? If we now stand back to back, we form wings But we no longer have a place to fly to Ever since I met you my long journey had ended I'll no longer go far away, I'll just hug you here Even more tightly, let me embrace you Video Full Version= |-| TV Version= References Navigation Category:Ending Themes Category:Music